yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Peppa Pig episodes
Peppa Pig is an animated television series for children. The show features the eponymous pig along with her family and friends. Each episode is approximately five minutes long and there have been four series to date. Peppa Pig has been broadcast in over 180 territories. Episodes The following tables list with details the episodes for the children's television programme Peppa Pig, which were first broadcast in the UK on Channel 5 or Nick Jr., starting in 2004. Each episode is approximately five minutes long, except for a ten-minute "Special" ("Peppa's Christmas"). It has been heard Peppa Pig might come back with Series 5 but has not been completely confirmed. Creators have shown various sketches of Peppa a bit taller and George being able to communicate a bit more. Series summary Episode lists Note: The "DVD reference" column in the episode lists is used to relate an episode to the primary DVD volume(s) on which it can be found (e.g. episode 10 in series 1 "Gardening" has a DVD reference of 1.09, which indicates that the episode is track 9 on primary DVD volume 1). Note 2: The third episode went away for some reason... Series 1 Series 2 Special Series 3 Series 4 Notes: :The episode numbering is based on the original (UK) broadcast dates. Series 1,2,and 3 episode aired in the USA in 2011 and 2012. Some Series 4 Episode aired in the USA July 1–4 of 2013 the rest has not aired yet. Also the first 5 Series 4 episode aired in the USA 2011 :The original broadcast dates for series 1 & 2 and the "special" were derived by an analysis across various data sources, in particular ::(a) the Radio Times listings (paper archive) ::(b) the Channel 5 episode list ::© notes on TVThrong ::(d) the MSN TV episode list and ::(e) the Daily & Sunday Express newspaper archives. DVD and VHS releases UK DVD releases The following table lists the primary DVD releases for the UK. When applicable, the list includes DVDs that are known to be due for release soon. All UK DVD releases are in 16:9 widescreen format. Note: the DVD# (DVD number) identifies the track number for the episode on the DVD, but is given in a form that is consistent with the "DVD reference" in the episode lists (e.g. the episode "Gardening" has a DVD# of 1.09, which is track 9 of primary DVD Volume 1). "Episode#" (episode number) identifies the series, and the episode number within the series, of the episode (e.g. "Gardening" has an Episode# of 1.10, which identifies it as episode 10 in series 1). |- valign="top" | 2 || "Flying a Kite" || 1 || 10 || 4 July 2005 || |- valign="top" | 3 || "New Shoes" || 1 || 10 || 7 November 2005 || |- valign="top" | 4 || "Piggy in the Middle" || 1 || 10 || 20 March 2006 || |- valign="top" | 5 || "My Birthday Party" || 1 || 10 || 23 October 2006 || |- valign="top" | 6 || "Bubbles" || 2 || 12 || 28 May 2007 || |- valign="top" | 7 || "Peppa's Christmas" || 2 || 11 (a) || 29 October 2007 || |- valign="top" | 8 || "The Balloon Ride" || 2 || 10 || 17 March 2008 || |- valign="top" | 9 || "Cold Winter Day" || 2 || 11 (a) || 27 October 2008 || |- valign="top" | 10 || "Stars" || 2 || 10 || 2 March 2009 || |- valign="top" | 11 || "Princess Peppa and Sir George the Brave" || 3 || 10 || 26 October 2009 || |- valign="top" | 12 || "The Fire Engine" || 3 || 10 || 29 March 2010 || |- valign="top" | 13 || "Santa's Grotto" || 3 || 10 || 25 October 2010 || |- valign="top" | 14 || "Potato City" || 3 & 4 || 10 || 18 April 2011 || |- valign="top" | 15 || "International Day" || 3 & 4 || 11 || 24 October 2011 || |- valign="top" | 16 || "Champion Daddy Pig" || 3 & 4 || 10 || 26 March 2012 || |- valign="top" | 17 (say) || "The Queen: A Royal Compilation" (b) || 1, 3 & 4 || 12 || 21 May 2012 || |- valign="top" | 18 || "The Christmas Show" || 4 || 10 || 29 October 2012 || |- valign="top" | 19 || "The Holiday" || 4 || 11 || 25 March 2013 || |} (a) 10 "regular" episodes, plus the "Peppa's Christmas" special episode. (b) No formally assigned volume number, but treated as a "primary" DVD as it contains the first release to DVD of a new Peppa Pig episode ("The Queen"), and the DVDs containing episodes not previously released that were issued immediately before and after this DVD have been given volume references of 16 and 18 respectively. As well as the "Queen" episode, the DVD has 9 other Peppa Pig episodes, which have all been released on earlier Peppa Pig primary DVD's, and two episodes from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, which are also on previously released DVD's. Other UK DVD releases Most of the primary DVDs have been re-released, either singly or in combination, as follows A free Peppa Pig DVD (containing the four episodes "Mummy Pig at Work", "Frogs and Worms and Butterflies", "Secrets" and "Muddy Puddles") was released by the Daily Mirror on 13 September 2006, as part of a children's DVD promotion. UK VHS releases A VHS tape ("Muddy Puddles") was released on 7 February 2005, a VHS tape ("Flying a Kite") was released on 4 July 2005 and a VHS tape ("New Shoes") was released on 7 November 2005 (i.e. the VHS tapes were released on the same dates as the corresponding primary DVD's). Another VHS tape ("Polly Parrot") has also been released. Non-UK DVD releases 1. Volume 1: Muddy Puddles :Released in France as "Cache-Cache" ("Hide And Seek"), in 14:9 format with French-Language soundtrack, and the option to watch in English with French subtitles. :Released in the Netherlands as "Modderpoelen en Andere Verhaaltjes" ("Muddy Puddles and Other Stories"), in 4:3 format with Dutch-language soundtrack. :Released in Germany as "Matschepampe und Weitere Wutzige Geschichten" ("Muddy Puddles and other Piggy Stories"), in 4:3 format with German-language soundtrack, without the episodes "Camping" (1.08), "Bicycles" (1.10), "The New Car" (1.11) and "Snow" (1.12), but with "Picnic" (2.05) and "Piggy in the Middle" (4.01) for unknown reasons. 2. Volume 4 :Released in France as "La cabane dans l’arbre (The Tree House)", with the episodes :: Grenouilles, vers et papillons (Frogs, Worms and Butterflies) :: La cabane dans l’arbre (The Tree House) :: Monsieur l’épouvantail (Mister Scarecrow) :: La mare aux petits bateaux (The Boat Pond) :: Jour de brume (Foggy Day) :: Les petites bêtes (Tiny Creatures) :: Une promenade à vélo (The Cycle Ride) :: Le pique nique (Picnic) :: Les bulles (Bubbles) :: Vive le camping (School Camp) References External links * * PeppaPig.com * [http://www2.five.tv/programmes/milkshake/programmes/peppapig/ Milkshake! – Peppa Pig] at five.tv * [http://www.nickjr.co.uk/shows/peppa/index.aspx Peppa Pig] at nickjr.com Category:Lists of British television series episodes Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes